1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an image formation apparatus that electrophotographically forms an image on a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Some electrophotographic image formation apparatuses such as color printers use an intermediate transfer method involving two transfer operations: a primary transfer to transfer a developer image formed by a process unit, which includes components such as an image carrier, onto an intermediate transfer body; and a secondary transfer to transfer the developer image on the intermediate transfer body onto a recording medium such as a print sheet (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-106413 (FIG. 1)).